


Another Tale

by KariHasAnAo3Account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ableist Language, Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Bake Sales, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Ballet, Birthday Parties, Bonding, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bullying, Camping trips, Chara centric fic, Character Development, Characters play D&D, Cheating, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Concerts, Dadster, Dancing and Singing, Depression, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanchildren, Fankids - Freeform, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Help, Holidays, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Karaoke, LGBTQA+ Characters, Memes, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTA Sans but it's way different, Photography, Remarriage, Restaurants, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Someone Save These Crazy Kids, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Talent Shows, Teen Angst, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transphobia, Vines, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?, awkward teenagers, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale), it's really gay, refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariHasAnAo3Account/pseuds/KariHasAnAo3Account
Summary: After a miracle, Chara and Asriel Dreemurr are revived a year after the events of Undertale. It's taken a while, but monster society's finally assimilated into humanity. There are ups and downs, but hey, nobody was expecting it to be perfect on the surface. But they have friends who accept them for who they are and allies that are yet to come into the light. It just makes everything much, much easier.A PostGame fanfic that makes zero sense.





	Another Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500846) by [eney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eney/pseuds/eney), [Spazzin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzin/pseuds/Spazzin). 



> Remember AnotherTale? Yeah, this is an official rewrite. I was struggling for a while and in a bit of a dark place. But, I found my light and inspiration again. This was heavily inspired by Two Worlds, and I'm praying to god that I don't come off as plagiarizing that amazing fic that I'm twenty chapters in. I think the tags have already warned you, but PSA; this fic will get heavy fast. With that aside, hope you enjoy!

"SANS! QUIT LAZING AROUND AND GRAB THE CAMERA!"

Skeletal fingers shuffled through a blue duffel bag.

"alright, bro, hang on, i'm getting it."

The phalanges finally pulled out a small, polaroid camera, the color of seafoam green.

"Did you...get it yet?" someone asked, the volume of the voice sounding not too far away.

"yeah, don't get a screw loose, mtt."

Laughter. Groaning. Screaming. The sound of a palm smacking against a forehead. Groaning after that.

"SAAANS! JUST HURRY UP!" someone groaned, clearly not having what was happening today.

"alright, alright, bro, i'm coming."

The sound of something clicking.

{Do you need help?}

"hang tight kid, i'm workin' on it."

Then, those words were followed by the sounds of shoes, specifically slippers, brushing against the grass.

"alright, errybody. on three."

"one."

"two."

"DETERMINATION!"

Click.

A perfect memory, no?

"SAAAAAANS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"what? i couldn't help it."

The photo.

Sans gave Chara bunny ears.

"Do I REALLY deserve this?"

Chara rolled their eyes, crossing their arms, shooting a glare at the skeleton, who only shrugged.

"i never made any promises to not do anything."

"Honestly, go to he-" 

"Chara!"

"Chara, nooo!"

"Chara, please."

"...heck, smiley trashbag."

To think we got this far...  
It fills you with DETERMINATION.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I'll release the official Chapter 1 of this fic...eventually. Bear with me, I'm an insomniac with no life and I've been sick as fuck lately.


End file.
